Namonaki
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Es la historia más triste jamás contada; una vida arrebatada demasiado pronto, un alma ofrecida en sacrificio. En la ciudad del Nilo, la historia del Faraón sin nombre. SethxAtem


**Namonaki**

**Prólogo**

**000**

-Mi Faraón, como lo ha ordenado, así hemos hecho. Está terminada- Presentando el corazón frente al monarca, el soldado se arrodilló sobre su pie izquierdo, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo de piedra, en la señal más sumisa de respeto y devoción. Y, esperando la respuesta del rey, se mantuvo en esa posición.

Frente a él, a prudente distancia, unas escaleras en piedra caliza conducían hacia un trono de gran tamaño construido en oro puro, que se alzaba simulando la majestad del imperio mismo. Hermosas pinturas de vivos colores rojizos y azulados adornaban las paredes al lado de la silla real, cuyos apoya-brazos guardaban grabadas plegarias de protección en jeroglíficos, que velaban por la seguridad divina del gobernante, el mismo quien en ese momento ocupaba el trono, sentado inmóvil, y con la mirada fija en el guardia quien aún se arrodillaba.

La mirada del representante de los Dioses en la tierra guardaba absoluta neutralidad, tal y como era demandado por el cargo que ostentaba. Y sin embargo, el anuncio pronunciado logró hacer que una muy discreta ola de emociones atravesara por las pupilas del soberano, y que la mente comenzara a inundarse de recuerdos.

-Quiero verla- La voz se escuchó firme, inquebrantable. Solo la voz de un rey todopoderoso podría escucharse de esa forma, haciendo temblar al más fuerte, demandando respeto de todo el que la escuchara.

-Como ordene Su Majestad, así se hará- La contestación del guardia fue inmediata, y el cumplimiento de lo requerido también lo fue. Después de ponerse en pie, y hacer reverencia nuevamente ante el gobernante, miró hacia la entrada del gran salón real, donde un grupo de veinte guardias esperaba la orden.

Alzó la mano derecha, e indicó a viva voz.

-¡Preséntenla frente a los ojos del Faraón!- El sonido estruendoso de las ruedas de piedra al resbalar por el suelo, cargando sobre ellas una plataforma sobre la cual yacía una roca de gran grosor y peso, resonó por el gran salón, entre las columnas que resguardaban el lugar, hasta llegar al trono, y a los oídos del rey, y de aquellos que se mantenían a su lado.

Los seis miembros de la Gran Corte Real, los sumos sacerdotes del rey de Egipto. Como era costumbre y como era demandado, los seis encargados de la seguridad del monarca no abandonaban su posición al lado del trono. Dos mujeres y un hombre a su lado derecho, y tres hombres a su izquierda. En ese momento, todos guardaban un silencio cubierto por una actitud solemne. Mientras la roca era traída frente a la presencia del elegido por los Dioses, los alrededores, especialmente aquellos cerca del trono, se encontraban marcados por la pesadumbre y una creciente aflicción. Los miembros de la Corte podían sentir las emociones que emanaban de la presencia del soberano, quien aún mantenía el falso semblante neutral. Pero ninguno de ellos emitió comentario, pues el entendimiento corría entre cada uno; y cada uno conocía el significado de aquel momento.

El último honor hacia aquel que todo lo había perdido. Un regalo póstumo a quien había entregado la vida a cambio de eternos amaneceres para Khemet.

-¡Levántenla!- Cuando la roca fue cargada hasta estar a poca distancia del trono, la orden fue dada de revelar finalmente su contenido. Las exclamaciones de los guardias se escucharon, cuando tiraron con suma fuerza de las cuerdas que les permitirían levantar la lápida, la cual permanecía cubierta por un lienzo en tono crema.

Frente a la mirada de los miembros de la Corte y del mismo Faraón, la piedra fue alcanzando altura, elevándose más allá de la estatura de cualquiera de los presentes. Quien dirigiera la mirada hacia el gobernante, no notaría cambio alguno en su expresión. Sin embargo, era notorio solo para los sacerdotes el cambio en su rey, quien se sostenía con fuerza de los apoya-brazos de su trono, esperando con impaciencia el momento en el que el lienzo fuera quitado. La obra que él había mandado a construir, finalmente estaba frente a él, a un paso de ser revelada.

Cuando la roca fue levantada, cada soldado se arrodilló sobre el pie izquierdo, mientras que dos de ellos se mantuvieron en pie, pues aún quedaba la tarea de quitar el lienzo.

-La orden dada por Su Majestad fue cumplida a cabalidad por los escultores, quienes plasmaron en esta lápida aquello que el corazón de nuestro Rey anhelaba dejar tallado en piedra, para que no fuera borrado por las arenas del tiempo. Rey mío, su deseo ha sido consumado, y frente a Su Excelencia lo presentamos. Tal y como Su Majestad lo ha requerido, en el día setenta de la muerte del anterior Rey de Khemet, hijo también preferido por los Dioses y Salvador de nuestro pueblo, en el día que marca el fin del período de luto por la partida del antecesor de Su Majestad. Como así fue escrito, así se ha cumplido- Mientras el hombre arrodillado hablaba ante el Rey, el lienzo comenzó a caer, revelando finalmente lo que tras de él se escondía.

Cuando el Faraón se levantó de su trono, dispuesto a mirar de cerca el resultado de aquello que había ordenado tallarse sobre piedra, los soldados bajaron el rostro, arrodillándose por completo para permitir que sus frentes tocaran el suelo. Los miembros de la Corte, en tanto, se arrodillaron sobre sus pies izquierdos, extendiendo el corazón frente al camino del soberano, quien caminaba frente a ellos, y solo se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, al escuchar la respiración fuerte y agitada de una de sus sacerdotisas.

Solo le dirigió a la joven una fugaz mirada, pero guardó silencio ante las silenciosas lágrimas que caían de los ojos cafés de la guardiana más habilidosa de su Corte. Aún desde su puesto como soberano podía entender la dificultad de la joven para guardar sus emociones, habiendo sido ella la amiga más cercana al anterior Rey, y siendo una persona impulsiva y emocional de corazón.

No podía reclamar la falta de control de la joven Mana ante la presente situación, cuando él mismo estaba cerca de perder la batalla contra sus emociones. Cada paso que daba era extremadamente doloroso, al punto de que su garganta intentaba acallar los quejidos. Los recuerdos pasaban frente a su mirada una e incontables veces. La voz de esa persona calaba profundo en su memoria.

Frente a la lápida de piedra, pudo finalmente examinar el trabajo que había ordenado realizar.

En el borde superior, la diosa Maat, poderosa deidad del orden y la justicia, resguardaba con sus alas toda la imagen. Bajo ella, la representación de las criaturas más poderosas, Osiris, Ra y Obelisco. Los tres Dioses Egipcios siendo convocados por el poder de la pirámide dorada, el Artículo Milenario más poderoso, pero el que guardaba la mayor maldición de entre todos los demás.

Y bajo todas esas imágenes, una representación suya al lado izquierdo, con el brazo extendido, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules sobre su cabeza.

-_Kisara- _El nombre acudió inmediatamente a su mente, y la opresión de la agonía se presentó dentro de su pecho. Miró la imagen frente al poderoso dragón. Mahado, quien fue también conocido como el Mago Oscuro al sellar su alma junto con su Mago de las Ilusiones.

Pero fue la imagen que se encontraba bajo la de aquel quien una vez sirvió en la Corte, la que hizo que la opresión se convirtiera en una tortura casi insoportable.

Sus ojos azules se concentraron solamente en esa imagen. Con el brazo derecho extendido, su mano casi tocando la de la otra figura hecha a semejanza suya, estaba la representación de su antecesor, bajo él un cartucho destruido, donde debía estar su nombre. El nombre del anterior Rey sería borrado completamente de la memoria de Egipto. El Faraón que todo lo había entregado por su pueblo. Mirar nuevamente su imagen, aunque fuera a través de una que fue tallada en piedra, fue absolutamente devastador y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Recordar el rostro de su Faraón, los cabellos tricolores y aquellos hermosos ojos del color carmesí más vivo que jamás hubiera visto. Ver en su mente aquel fuego pasional que se presentó tantas veces en los ojos de su Rey. Y rememorar la discreta sonrisa que dejó mostrar en pocas ocasiones desde que ascendió al trono, y durante el corto tiempo que duró su reinado.

Quien fue su Príncipe, y pronto su Faraón. Aquel a quien sirvió, como guardián de la Corte Real y Sumo Sacerdote; llegando a sentarse a su lado derecho como su servidor de mayor confianza. Su misión, su único objetivo, había sido protegerlo. Y sin embargo, ni siquiera él pudo evitar que el destino se interpusiera. Ni siquiera él pudo opacar el profundo amor que el Rey de ojos carmesí sentía por su pueblo, y que lo llevó a entregar el máximo sacrificio.

Los recuerdos eran terribles, desconsoladores y extremadamente dolorosos.

Su mano alzada se acercó a la piedra hasta posarse por sobre la imagen del anterior soberano. El tocar la superficie áspera de la roca fue el recordatorio suficiente de que su Rey no volvería. Y el dolor ante la muerte se presentó, acelerando su respiración y agitando su corazón.

Durante su vida había perdido a muchas personas. Su madre, su padre, Kisara… todo ellos se habían ido. Pero ninguna pérdida jamás fue tan dolorosa como esta. Deseaba unirse a su Faraón, por la eternidad. Pero como las figuras en la piedra, estas estaban cerca, pero jamás llegarían a tocarse. Su Rey, la persona a la que amó con todas las fuerzas de su alma, se había ido. Y existían distancias que simplemente no podían ser disminuidas.

La lápida frente a él era un tributo a su Rey, un símbolo del respeto y aprecio que un principio los había unido. Y un recordatorio del profundo amor que le profesó al hijo de los Dioses. Su deseo al ordenar que fuera tallada era simple. Que ni siquiera el tiempo pudiera borrar el sentimiento que lo embargaba, cada vez que recordaba al joven. Que el recuerdo perdurara, hasta que su Faraón volviera a caminar por sobre la tierra de los vivos.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Sin importarle que todos los presentes pudieran percibir su dolor, permitió que las emociones se mostraran en su semblante. La mano que mantenía sobre la imagen de aquella persona, comenzó a temblar ante el sentimiento de pérdida. La esperanza de volver a rencontrarse con el joven era mínima, pero lo ayudaba a continuar frente al gobierno, intentando cumplir la última misión que su Faraón le había asignado. Mas la esperanza también traía firmeza a su mente.

Aunque tuviera que esperar milenios por el regreso de su Rey. Aunque su alma no descansara, esperaría.

La lápida frente a él sería el nexo que lo uniría a su amor eterno.

_-Que sea esta lápida tu guía… para que algún día regreses a mí, mi Faraón-_

**000**

Magi: hay una sola explicación para esto: he estado viendo los capítulos de la temporada 5. Fin de la historia xD Ya enserio, había olvidado completamente lo genial que era esa temporada. Volví a convertirme en una total fangirl mirando esos capítulos de nuevo. Ahora recuerdo por qué amé tanto esa serie. Así que viendo todo eso… simplemente no pude resistir la tentación de escribir un fic basado en esa temporada. Además de que los fics SethxAtem escasean demasiado en esta sección en español.

Aclaraciones, en la versión japonesa Slifer es conocido como Osiris, por lo que decidí utilizar este segundo nombre. Lo de arrodillarse sobre el pie derecho, presentando el corazón frente al rey, lo vi en uno de los capítulos. Y, según recuerdo, en el manga aparece una imagen de los miembros de la Corte Real bajo el reinado de Seth y uno de ellos era Mana, así que de ahí también tomé esa idea. Respecto a la famosa lápida, sí, es la misma que llevó a Yami al mundo de las memorias. Según la versión original, Seth manda a tallar esa lápida en honor al Faraón. Finalmente, en el anime el nombre Seth no se utiliza, sino solamente Seto. Sin embargo, por simple costumbre, yo prefiero usar Seth. Y sí, lo sé, súper original el título del fic, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió xD Realmente no soy buena para buscar nombres y títulos… ya veré si lo cambio o lo dejo así. Y por último, Khemet es el nombre utilizado por los antiguos egipcios para referirse a Egipto. Por mi parte, si continúo el fic, utilizaré ambos nombres.

Originalmente esto estaba planeado para ser un fic de varios capítulos, utilizando la estructura inversa. Es decir, en el siguiente capítulo comenzaría a narrar lo que pasó mucho antes de este prólogo. Pero viéndolo bien también puede quedar como one-shot, así que esperaré a ver qué dicen al respecto. Si quieren que lo continúe o no, espero poder leer sus opiniones para tomar una decisión. Y si lo continuo, la historia seguiría la línea del anime, aunque por supuesto con mis propios giros y con buen yaoi de por medio xDD

Respecto a mis demás fics, ya escribí la mitad del siguiente capítulo de Mente frágil, así que confío en que lo terminaré esta semana (crucen los dedos y deséenme suerte). La secuela de Flor de loto está en una pausa mientras organizo mis ideas, porque tengo demasiadas y no quiero terminar escribiendo otro fic de 30 capítulos.

Siendo eso todo por el momento, me despido n.n Espero que les haya gustado este fic, ya sea que quieran que lo continúe o no.

Ja ne!


End file.
